1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to projectile launchers and particularly to launchers attachable to the muzzle of a standard rifle for launching non-lethal ring airfoil projectiles such as projected from such launchers by means of a sabot member. The invention thus relates to non-lethal weaponry useful for crowd control during civil disturbances, riots, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flatau in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,383 discloses the launching of annular projectiles from a launching device which utilizes a sabot member to engage and protect the projectile. It is adapted for use in crowd control situations and is capable of causing serious injuries due to the fact that the single member itself is ejected from the launching device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,799, Austin et al discloses a launching device for firing an annular grenade. The launching device including a sabot member provided with a plurality of circumferentially spaced peripheral cuts which permit fragmentation of this sabot member on exit from the launching device. However, the sabot member of Austin et al is not reusable since the sabot member is actually launched from the launching device and is caused to destruct upon exit from the launching device.
The prior art has not provided a suitable device for launching non-lethal ring airfoil projectiles, which devices are characterized by the use of a sabot member which is not projected from the launching device and is reusable. Annular projectiles which have at least in large measurement been found suitable for use in riot control situations are the non-lethal Soft RAG disclosed in co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 310,626 filed Nov. 29, 1972, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,932, this projectile containing a riot control agent payload and the non-lethal kinetic energy Sting RAG disclosed in co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 310,625 filed Nov. 29, 1972, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,489.
Further, an improved ring airfoil projectile of annular configuration which requires launching through use of a sabot member is disclosed in co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 006,326, filed Jan. 25, 1979, this improved projectile being invented by Donald N. Olson.
The projectiles referred to are intended to deter disorderly and riotous individuals, such individuals being commonly encountered during civil disturbances, without causing serious or permanent injury. The annular shape of these projectiles and the relatively fragile nature thereof necessitates the use of a close-fitting sabot member disposed about the projectile during launch, thereby to protect the projectile from the substantial forces encountered during launch thereof.
Sabot structures previously employed, however, actually exit from the launching device and separate from the launched projectile after exit from said launching device, with sabot fragments being projected down range and being capable of causing serious injury to persons struck thereby.
Since a need exists to launch non-lethal projectiles for the purposes indicated above, it is necessary to provide a launching device capable of launching non-lethal annular ring projectiles without damage to the projectile and without projecting fragments of potentially injurious material down range with the projectile.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a launching device for launching of ring airfoil type projectiles and without projecting potentially injurious fragments of a sabot member from the launching device.